poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Arrow
Pooh's Adventures of Arrow is an all-new Pooh's Adventures T.V Series by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends have met a spoiled billionaire playboy name Oliver Queen (In which they have become his official guardians) When both he and his father are lost at sea when their luxury yacht sinks, apparently in a storm. His father dies, but Oliver survives for five years on an uncharted island and eventually returns home. But he wasn't alone on the island where he learned not only how to fight and survive but also of his father's corruption and unscrupulous business dealings. He returns to civilization a changed man, determined to put things right. He disguises himself with the hood of one of his mysterious island mentors, arms himself with a bow and sets about hunting down the men and women who have corrupted his city Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Masters of Evil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, Mok, and The Crime Empire will guest star in this T.V Series. *Chomper, Ruby, and Guido will guest star from season 2 onwards. *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow will guest star in seasons released after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Robin Hood, Little John, Alice, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger (An American Tail), Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rafiki, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf , Kristoff, Sven, Tracey Sketchit, Danny, Sawyer, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Wade will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Robin Hood and Alice Meet Supergirl. *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. *Iago will guest star as an ally in seasons released after Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. * The reason why The Crime Empire is in this series, is because both Arrow, and Batman: The Animated Series were all made by DC Comics. * Pokemon, Scooby-Doo, Harry Potter, The Batman films, and Arrow were all made by Warner Bros. * All of the adult language and content will be censored in order to make this TV series appropriate for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/DC crossovers Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Superhero Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:TV series